Here's to Happily Ever After's
by spindletwig
Summary: This story begins, as all good stories should, with a once upon a time. In this case, once upon a time there lived a boy called Blaine. Part of my Kim!verse fic, 6th in series but can be read alone.


**Another Klaine AU Friday oneshot for you all, this time about fairytale!Klaine. It's written in a different style to usual, something very new to me, and I hope you like it.**

**If you're new to my fic, then skip the prologue/epilogue-esque bits to just read the fairytale, or the rest of the fics in this verse are on my page.**

**Feel free to say hi on tumblr, I'm 'inallofohio', and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, or Cinderella. Never have, never will.**

* * *

'Kimmy, when will daddy and papa be home?'

I shifted my arm as a curious five year old sneaked in to cuddle up to my side, and I let my hand begin to stroke through her messy curls.

'They shouldn't be much longer honey, but they won't be home until past your bedtime' I replied, anticipating the problems this would cause, 'but I will let you have any story you want before you go to bed if that'll make you feel better?'

She leaned away from me for a second to contemplate her options; either have a tantrum or get a good story. Never let it be said that Tori Hummel-Anderson isn't a sensible child, because she definitely picked the right option.

'I'll have the story please Kimmy' she said, already climbing over me to snuggle down under her covers, only the top of her head and the tips of her toes visible under the blanket.

I stood up to walk to her bookshelf, properly filled as all bookshelves should be with masses of fairytale anthologies and collections. I knew Tori's favourite to be the one entitled 'Hutchinson's Treasury of Fairy Tales', so I began to pull it from its place when a little voice piped up from behind me.

'Not that one' Tori said, 'I don't want any of those stories.'

I placed the book back with a frown and turned to face her.

'Okay, which one do you want then?' I asked.

'None of them' she replied with a cheeky smile so resembling her papa.

'You don't want a story before bed? Are you sure honey?'

'I do' she said, 'I want a new one. You should make one up.'

'Ummm…'

Tori pushed back her covers and sat cross legged against, fixing me with a very Kurt like look as she spoke.

'You promised…'

Evil child.

'Yes, I did' I admitted, 'but Tori, I really can't make up stories, I'm not your daddy or papa, I'm not as creative as them.'

'You _can_ do it' she answered, sounding far too mature for her young years, 'everyone has stories in their heads Kimmy.'

I sighed, knowing I was never going to win against her.

'Fine' I replied in an exaggerated sigh, 'I will try. You have to tell me if it isn't any good though.'

She squealed and re-burrowed down into her blanket nest.

'I promise' she said, making a cross sign over her heart.

'Okay then' I sighed, 'this can't be too difficult… Wait. What's your favourite Disney movie?'

'The Lion King!' she exclaimed, 'it's so good, daddy got the special one where you wear glasses and it was so fun!'

'Um… Any others?'

She hummed whilst she thought, a tune that I recognised as 'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Hardly a surprise, Kurt sings that to her all the time.

'I like Cinderella too' she finally said.

'Okay, Cinderella' I repeated, 'Yes, I can work with that. Right, here we go…'

* * *

This story begins, as all good stories should, with a once upon a time. In this case, once upon a time there lived a boy called Blaine.

Blaine was a kind and gentle soul, much loved by his family and friends. He loved to play with the younger children of his village, running about with them in the fields til dusk, just as much as he loved to help his elderly grandparents with the daily running of their bakery. Blaine lived a happy life like this until he was fourteen years old, when tragedy struck his sleepy town.

On the morning after his fourteenth birthday, Blaine awoke to the smell of burning coming from the end of the road on which he and his grandparents lived. The only place in that part of town was his family's bakery, so he jumped out of his bed and woke up his grandparents.

Within minutes they had made their way to the bakery to find it engulfed in flames, surely beyond all repair even if the fire was immediately quietened. However, what Blaine did not know is that his grandparents kept their most treasured material possessions in a safe in the bakery kitchen, and judging the route to the safe to be clear enough, his grandparents both made their way to retrieve the items.

Blaine waited anxiously with the crowd of villagers who had also been awoken by the smoke and noise of the fire, anticipating his grandparents safe return with a pit of dread in his belly. After a few minutes had passed with no sign of them, the village men arrived with buckets of water to douse the fire, and Blaine resumed his nervous waiting as they worked.

When all the flames had disappeared, and there was still no sign of his grandparents, the pool of worry in Blaine's stomach began to grow and grow. He had been forbidden from entering the wrecked husk of the bakery for fear of endangering himself, and so was condemned to wait for news alone in his empty home.

No good news came. Only many hours later, when the building was deemed safe and had been searched from top to bottom, did Blaine receive word about his grandparents, his only worthy living family. They had died in the fire, and the safe which they had gone to retrieve was nowhere to be found.

Blaine, devastated by his loss and not thinking clearly, agreed to move to the other side of the kingdom to be with the only family he had left, his Uncle William and his sons, Sebastian and Dave. When Blaine's parents had died when he was an infant, every effort had been made to prevent Blaine from having to live with them, as the entire town knew of his uncle's cruelness, and Blaine's grandparents had taken him in without a second thought. However, this time there was no other option.

After two days ride, he arrived at his uncle's estate, carrying only a meagre number of belongings that he had thought to pack, including his grandfather's beloved pocketwatch. The house in which his relatives lived was dark and intimidating, and nothing like the beautiful provincial town in which he'd grew up. Still, ever the optimist, Blaine attempted to be positive about this new change in his life, and bravely hit the brass knocker.

The door was opened by a boy about his age, though slightly taller and with a surprisingly meerkat like face, who scowled at Blaine's grubby skin and simple clothing almost immediately.

'You must be that boy from the country that father says we have to take in' he said in an unpleasant tone.

Blaine could merely nod, never having had faced such horridness in one person before.

'I'm Sebastian, the youngest son of your… Uncle, is it?'

Blaine nodded once more.

'Ugh, does that mean we're related? You must never tell anybody, I can't be known to be your family, it would completely ruin my reputation. You're all… rural. God knows where you've been.'

Blaine blushed in embarrassment, for he knew he must look quite different to his cousin, who was sporting grand clothes made out of fine silk and velvet, as opposed to his own simple cotton work clothes.

'I guess I have to invite you in, though I'd rather you entered through the servants door in the future. You'll fit in more there.'

With those final words, Sebastian departed, leaving Blaine alone in the cavernous entrance hall. Completely and utterly alone.

* * *

If Blaine thought that his cousin Sebastian was cruel, he was nothing compared to his father, William. Blaine and William possessed a few similar features, their shared curls being one of them, but Blaine couldn't tell if their faces were similar because his uncle's was always arranged into a mean scowl.

His mean scowl matched his mean personality, and Blaine soon learned that the less time he was in his uncle's eyesight, the happier he would be. William refused to give Blaine familial status in his house, and banished him to the far reaches of the servants quarters, where he was to 'work for his keep'. According to his uncle, Blaine was an inconvenience and to be kept out of sight for fear of embarrassing the family. Which suited Blaine just fine, in the end.

The servants of the Schuester household were Blaine's only friends in his new home, but good friends they were. There was Wes the butler, Thad and David the footmen, Trent the housekeeper and Nick and Jeff the chefs, and over time they became Blaine's family. Despite his hard life of chores and labour, Blaine knew that he could rely on his friends to cheer him up after particularly harsh words from his uncle or cousin.

From the servants, Blaine learned that his uncle's eldest son, Dave, was two years older than he and Sebastian, and was training for a position in the King's Royal Army. It was an extremely honourable ambition, according to his uncle, and he was very proud of his son. Blaine's friends, however, told them that he was in the army after being banished by his father for attempting to bully the Crown Prince of the kingdom. Blaine didn't doubt this, as Dave was as awful as his father and brother, and Blaine was never without countless bruises when he was home on his rare leaves from training. He thought that Dave must be very foolish too, if that story was true. Everyone knew that King Burt was a fair and just ruler, and highly protective of his only natural son. He was surprised that being forced into the army was his only punishment.

* * *

Life continued much in the same sort of manner for almost four years. Blaine did his work, got punished for things he didn't do and then laughed and joked with his friends at the end of the day to wash off the upset and hurt. It wasn't perfect, but it was manageable, and Blaine knew that the day he turned eighteen, he would up and leave the house without ever sparing a thought for his uncle and cousins again. This kept him going, knowing that he could soon return to his home and reopen his family's bakery and live his life once more. He would miss his friends dearly, but they all knew how much he missed his home and longed to return, and did not say anything to persuade him against his plans.

This routine, however, was scuppered one early summer's day with the arrival of a message from the Royal Family.

Hiding behind a cupboard door in the entrance hall, Blaine listened as his uncle read out the contents of the letter to his sons.

'King Burt, of House Hummel, would like to cordially invite you to a midsummer night's ball, to formally introduce his son, Prince Kurt, to the kingdom on the event of his turning twenty years old. This invitation is to all noble families of the area and those with eligible sons and male relations.' said his uncle, his excitement obviously filling to the brim as his usual scowl turned slightly less frightening.

'Father, it is obvious that King Burt has deemed it time for his son to find a husband' replied Sebastian in a drawl, 'and considering this brute has already irreparably damaged his chances then I believe we should focus our attentions on how to make me the prince's future spouse.'

Dave's face turned red in humiliation at his brother's accusation.

'With all due respect father, I have given five devoted years of service to the Kings's personal guard, and I may have redeemed myself in his eyes. I would very much like the chance to marry the prince as well' he replied in rebuttal.

William assessed his two sons carefully, for he knew that a marriage linking his family to the royals would be the ultimate social achievement.

'I believe Sebastian is right, Dave.' he said, 'Prince Kurt is headstrong and feisty and would no sooner marry a man who tried to hurt him than a donkey. Your brother will marry the prince, if I have my way, and you… Well maybe we can find you a nice farmer boy.' he finished patronisingly.

Dave's red face grew worryingly redder as he fled his father and brother up the grand staircase, his exit followed by Sebastian's cruel laughter.

'Do not worry, father' he began, 'Prince Kurt shall be easy to woo. A few compliments, some expensive trinkets and I'll be his husband within the month.'

William laughed and clapped his hand on his son's shoulder.

'Oh I do hope so, my boy, I really do.'

* * *

'Wait, Blaine, slow down and go back, you're talking far too quickly…' said Wes, rubbing Blaine's shoulders to calm him.

After hearing his family's conversation, Blaine had rushed down to the kitchen to tell his friends. After all, the invitation did say all eligible men.

He relayed the information once more to them, trying to tamper his excitement.

'So… In theory, we could all go?' asked Trent, a hopeful smile on his face, 'because I sure would like to see the palace…'

'And I've heard Prince Kurt isn't bad looking either' said Nick with a wink, causing Jeff to elbow him in the side.

'Well now look who's on chicken plucking duty, hmm?' said Jeff, mock-glaring at his husband.

'Alright guys' said Blaine, 'let's stay on track. I'd really like to go, it'll be my one chance to see the palace before I leave for home, and it's somewhere I've always wanted to go.'

'Well then we shall go' replied Thad.

'Yeh, we'll just make sure to do our work super well and super quick, and then Lord William will have to allow us, right?' said David.

'Right' they all replied.

And off to work they went.

* * *

The ball was a mere three days later, and in that time Blaine and his friends worked harder than they ever had before to make sure they were allowed to attend the ball. Only when the house was completely spotless did they decide it was time to ask for permission.

Blaine approached his uncle with his head down, figuring the lowly position could only help matters, and bowed at William's side.

'Lord William, the rest of the servants and I were wondering, as we have completed our work for today, whether we would be permitted to attend the midsummers ball tonight?'

William looked up from his papers and laughed.

'And _why_, my boy, would I agree to that?'

'Because the invitation said that all eligible men were invited, m'lord' replied Wes calmly.

'I see…' said William, his face twisting into a scheming expression, 'well yes, you may go…'

The servants began to exclaim in happiness.

'If…' William said, cutting them off and walking over to a large trunk, pulling out a ragged white outfit, 'you can mend _this_ in time. After all, it would only be befitting that Blaine should wear his father's suit, wouldn't it?'

The servants stared forlornly at the cloth, lying in tatters on the lid of the trunk, as William made his departure.

'We can try, Blaine' whispered Trent, 'we can always try.'

* * *

The ball was due to start at eight o clock, and William, Sebastian and Dave left the house at precisely half past seven, all decked out in their finery and Sebastian with a particularly nasty smirk on his face. However, even after hours of work, the white outfit was still nowhere near fully mended, and the patches that had been added looked ugly and out of place.

'This is useless' sighed Blaine, 'it isn't going to work guys, we should just have dinner and go to bed.'

'No Blaine' replied Thad, 'it isn't just you who wants to go tonight, we will get this finished.'

The rest of the boys sighed as Thad resumed sewing on the arm, when there was a knock at the door.

'Guys, it's firewood delivery!' sounded a voice through the kitchen door, 'let me in!'

'Okay Cooper, hold on!' replied David, climbing over the various sewing materials around the room to open the door and admit the stranger.

Cooper was the Schuester's carpenter. He made most of their furniture and a lot of the gifts they gave to other people, but the most mundane part of his job was having to collect firewood for the main household. It made him very skilled with his hands.

'What'cha doing there boys?' he asked, shaking his hair to dispel it of the wood shavings and casting them a charming smile.

'We have to fix this tunic suit if we want to go to the midsummers ball tonight' replied Wes, 'but we're hopeless.'

'Well' answered Cooper with a grin, 'I happen to be very handy at sewing… Let me look?'

* * *

An hour later and Cooper had transformed the ruined cloth into a thing of beauty, which now wrapped softly around Blaine's frame.

'Well squirt' Cooper said, 'you do look very handsome. Go and wow them all, okay?'

'Thanks Coop' replied Blaine, throwing his arms around the relative stranger.

The other servants returned to the room, all dressed to the nines in their finest clothes.

'Right' said Cooper, 'I'll keep an eye on the place but I have to be home by midnight, okay, so you have to be too.'

They all nodded, thankful for Cooper's kindness.

'So go on then!' he continued, laughing as they scrambled to the kitchen door.

Blaine made his way to the servants' carriage and sat down beside David, who handed him a surprisingly heavy handkerchief.

'Thought you may want this tonight' he said as he handed it over.

Blaine opened the cloth to find his grandfather's pocketwatch inside, and smiled at his friend.

'Thank you' he replied as he slipped it into his pocket. 'Now let's go have some fun!'

* * *

They arrived at the ball at nine o clock, and were immediately astounded by the beauty of their surroundings. The palace ballroom was bedecked in pale blue and silver, with countless flower arrangements and the most sumptuous banquet the boys had ever seen. It appeared that King Burt was sparing no expense in his rumoured mission to find his son a husband.

'Wow' breathed Trent, staring at the sparkling crystal chandelier above their heads, 'I've never seen such grandeur before…'

'Hardly surprising seeing as you're a servant, now isn't it?' came a sarcastic drawl from behind them. They spun around to see…

'Sebastian…' growled Wes.

'I see you managed to mend those old rags?' he said, admiration almost colouring his voice before its usual nastiness took over, 'though they still look awful compared to most of the clothes in this room, aren't you embarrassed Blaine?'

'I-'

'Gentlemen, is this man harassing you? I can have him removed if he is…'

Blaine's response was cut off by the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard, and he turned his head to see you had spoken to find

'Prince Kurt' he breathed, 'Err-'

Blaine bowed as deeply as one should when addressing a royal, and lifted his head to see Kurt smiling. He had a truly beautiful smile.

'Sir, there is no need to bow. Please treat me as you would any other man, I hate all the pomp and circumstance that comes with these dreadful parties.'

Prince Kurt extended his hand to Blaine, who took it as he straightened up.

'I was about to ask if that man was harassing you once more, but I see he has escaped into the fray' said the Prince, 'as have your companions…'

Indeed, when Blaine looked around, he found that his friend had disappeared into the large crowds.

'He was not harassing me anyway, your highness' replied Blaine, blushing as he realised he was still holding the Prince's hand.

'Oh I know he was- Um, what's your name?' asked the Prince, laughing slightly as Blaine released his hand.

'Blaine, your highness'

'Oh call me Kurt, please. As I said, the whole status thing in this society is exhausting.'

Blaine laughed and looked once more upon the Pri- _Kurt's_ face.

He thought that if love at first sight really did exist, then maybe this was it. Kurt's eyes looked like the most precious of sapphires, and his skin of flawless porcelain. He was beauty personified in Blaine's eyes, and he became transfixed by Kurt's lips as they formed his words, wondering how they would feel against his…

No, Blaine thought, you must not feel like this about a member of the royal family.

He realised he had missed almost the entirety of Kurt's reply.

'-so then he said that I was the most appealing man he had met and that if we were to marry he would never hesitate to buy me all sorts of beautiful things. I asked him if he could ever bestow love upon me, for of course that is what one wants in a marriage, and he asked 'what place does love have in a social arrangement?' Pah! Fool thinks he can buy me with pretty trinkets. I told him so and he seemed to grow angry, which is why I worried about what he was saying to you. I don't want him upsetting my guests, even if this ball is a farce.'

'A farce, your hi- Kurt?'

Kurt seemed to jolt at his name, and beamed another stunning smile at Blaine.

'Oh yes, definitely a farce. Everyone here thinks it is for me to find a husband, but we only put on the ball because my father's advisors absolutely insisted. Father doesn't care a bit when or who I marry, thank heavens.'

Blaine nodded at the information and couldn't help a thrill at the news of Sebastian's embarrassment.

'Say Blaine' said Kurt, adjusting the thin silver crown resting in his brown hair, 'would you like to dance?'

Blaine smiled and held out his hand.

'Very much so, Kurt.'

* * *

After dancing in Kurt's arms for what seemed like days, Blaine had to stop and pull away, no matter how much he wanted to remain in the prince's embrace.

'I'm afraid my feet are so sore they may fall off, Kurt. I need to go and sit down' he explained.

Kurt cast an appraising eye over the dance floor and then turned back to Blaine.

'Why don't we go sit in the gardens' he said, 'it'll be beautiful in the moonlight.'

Kurt was right about the gardens; they were indeed beautiful. They found somewhere to rest in the rose garden, and Kurt began to speak.

'These roses were my mothers' he started, 'she loved roses, always did, and my father loved her, so he commissioned this place for her. She used to bring me to play here with her whilst she watered and pruned. They're some of my happiest memories.'

Kurt's eyes were shining with a thin glaze of tears, the sparkle of them amplified in the starlight. If Blaine thought he was beautiful before, he now knew him to be exquisite.

'My parents died when I was very young' replied Blaine hesitantly, 'and I lived with my grandparents for my childhood. They owned a bakery, and whenever I need to just live in my memories for a while, I always bake bread. The smell reminds me of them so much it's impossible not to be happy when I do.'

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers together, and they sat in silence for a few minutes more until Kurt broke the quiet.

'I do want to get married' whispered Kurt, as if afraid of disturbing the night air, 'but I want to marry for love, like my father and brother. I don't want to marry a pig like Sebastian Schuester.'

They both giggled, and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand momentarily.

'But I'll never know for sure that the person I choose will love me for me, or for my status' he sighed, not mournfully or exaggeratedly, but with the air of somebody who has accepted their fate.

'You'll know' said Blaine, so quietly that Kurt could not even be sure that he said it if it weren't for his sure gaze into Kurt's eyes, 'you really will.'

'I will?' Kurt asked, moving infinitesimally closer to Blaine, their hands still clasped between them.

Blaine nodded, and moved to close the distance between their lips when-

_CLANG!_

Blaine jolted away and saw that the clock had struck half past eleven. If he didn't leave now, he wouldn't make it home in time to relieve Cooper, and he couldn't bear to put the man out even further after he bestowed such a kindness upon him and his friends.

'I have to go' said Blaine hurriedly, 'I'm so _so_ sorry, Kurt, please believe me.'

'I do, Blaine, but why-'

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt hard on the cheek, knowing that this would be the last time he'd see the man and wanting to have something for them both to treasure.

'I just do' replied Blaine sadly, and he ran off to the main ballroom to find his friends.

It was only when Kurt made to follow him and stepped on something solid under his boot that Kurt realised this didn't have to be goodbye.

Maybe he could have the marriage made of love he so desperately wanted, if he could find Blaine again to return his pocketwatch.

* * *

The servants made it back to the household just in time for Cooper to make his journey home on time, and shared stories of their wonderful evening dancing and socialising with nobility, most far kinder than the house they had to serve.

In all the revelry, they didn't notice how unusually quiet Blaine was, or his early departure to bed. They didn't notice his tear stained pillow and nobody noticed the missing pocketwatch at all.

* * *

A month later, and Blaine turned eighteen. It was a bittersweet affair, for whilst everyone knew that Blaine desired to go back to his home, they knew they would likely never see him again. Nevertheless, the servants celebrated in good cheer, and the next morning waved him off on his way home.

The village was happy to have Blaine back, but anyone who had known the boy before knew how changed he was. He was a far cry from the social, optimistic young man who had grown up amongst them, and everyone believed his new quiet, sad demeanour to be due to the cruel treatment at the hands of his distant family. Only Blaine himself knew that his sadness came from knowing what it was to fall in love with the most perfect person on earth, but never to see them again.

The people who had known Blaine before he left helped him restart the bakery, happy to have the Anderson's famous bread back in their pantries and anxious to see their boy smiling again. They told him that they had searched for the safe, but that it had never been found, and he never thought much about it until one day in the woods.

The woods were the most peaceful place in the village, and the place Blaine often ventured to clear his head and sometimes cry a little. However, instead of making his way to his favourite part of the woods one day, he ventured into the other side of the forest and quite literally stumbled across the safe that the townspeople had been searching for for so many years.

It was heavy, and the lock broken. Blaine figured that anything materially precious had been stolen long ago, for there were only papers left. Most were deeds and legal documents, nothing interesting at all really, but right at the back was a small white envelope, sealed with wax, with his name on the front. Curious as to what was inside, Blaine opened the letter and began to read.

_Blaine_

_Happy 18__th__ birthday darling! As we write this, you are crawling around the kitchen chasing the dog and laughing at spoons. I don't think you'll still be doing that at eighteen, but for now you are only a year old and it is allowed._

_You should know now that your father had a very dangerous job. As a guard in the Royal Army, he has a very important duty to the kingdom, one that he does not wish to give up no matter how much he dearly loves you, and he does indeed love you very much. You also know that I am getting sicker by the day. We hope for a cure soon, but there is never guarantee in life, Blaine. This letter is to be given to you if we die before this birthday, and your grandparents know this. I hope you never have to read this my darling boy, I really do._

_If you are reading this, then I am sorry that we are not there. I'm sorry that you've had to live without us for however long you have. I'm sorry that you've had to become a man without us by your side. But I know you Blaine. I know my son, and I know you've become a wonderful young man._

_I hope you lead a happy life, my wonderful son. Do the job you want to do. Live where you wish to live. And above all, love who you want to love. Find that someone Blaine, and never let them go. Love them until the day you die, and then all the days after that, and your life will never be empty._

_We love you so much Blaine, even if we can't be with you._

_Mother and Father_

By the end of the letter, Blaine's sobs were loud and heavy, staining the paper and causing him to heave in his breaths. He knew above all else that Kurt was his someone special, and he wasn't there. His life would never be full again.

* * *

On the other side of the kingdom, the search for the Prince's missing beau was in full swing. The Prince himself went to the home of every family who had attended the party, searching for his Blaine with the aid of the pocketwatch. So many noble families had thrust their sons upon him, insisting that he forget about Blaine and marry them instead, but he could not forget, and would not forget. The search would continue as long as was necessary.

The last stop of the day was the home of Lord William Schuester and his sons. It was a stop that Kurt was particularly dreading, considering the awfulness of both of the young men of the household. Still, it was possible that they knew of Blaine, however unlikely, and it was this that drove him forward.

His knock at the door was answered by a meek looking Dave Schuester.

'Um… Hello, your highness' he said, bowing to Kurt.

'Stand up Dave, I need to speak to you, and your father and brother.' answered Kurt shortly, brushing past Dave into the entrance hall.

Dave scurried off to fetch his family, and Kurt noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a tall boy with blond hair scurrying down to the kitchen, and a jolt of recognition sparked in Kurt's mind.

'You!' he shouted at the boy, 'Please wait!'

The man came back up the stairs slowly, and Kurt rushed over to him.

'I know you, you were in the group of Blaine's friends' Kurt said excitedly, 'Oh gosh please tell me you know where he is?'

'He's go-'

'Your highness!'

Kurt saw William descending the staircase, his sons close behind him.

'Don't feel the need to talk to the help, your highness, we can assist you!'

Kurt tried to object and continue his conversation with the servant, but he had disappeared.

Frustrated, he pulled out the pocketwatch and showed it to the men in front of him.

'I'm looking for Blaine, this watch is his. He's a little shorter than me, olive skin, black curls. The servant knew him, I wish to speak to him right away.'

'I'm sorry Prince Kurt' said William smoothly, 'but the servant must be mistaken. We have never met anyone of that description before, have we Sebastian?'

The taller boy nodded in agreement, and Kurt shuddered at his all too familiar unwelcome smirk.

'I still wish to speak to the man who just left' Kurt continued.

'I'm afraid that's not possible, he's just gone into town' replied Sebastian coolly.

Kurt tucked the watch back into his pocket and blinked back his tears. He thought he'd come so close, but he was obviously not going to get anything out of these people, and he did not wish to stay in the house any longer.

'Obviously you are of no help then' Kurt said, 'and I shall be going'.

He walked to the door and was about to close it behind him when a voice spoke.

'He's gone home!'

Kurt paused in his actions and turned to find Dave was the one who had spoken.

'He's our cousin' he continued, 'he was orphaned, and had to live with us, but we were cruel to him, I know that. As soon as he turned eighteen he left for his home village. I can give you directions.'

Kurt grinned and threw his arms around his former bully in joy, before pulling back.

'Yes please Dave.' Kurt replied, beaming a smile so large that his pearly teeth shone in the dim light of the hall, 'right away.'

* * *

It was an ordinary Tuesday morning when Kurt rode into Blaine's village, alone except for his horse and so excited he was sure he'd fall off on the journey. He was dressed as plainly as possible so as not to cause a scene, and made his way to where the villagers had told him Blaine's bakery was.

He opened the door quietly, and saw Blaine's back to him, kneading at a lump of bread dough. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath.

'You said that I'll know.'

Blaine stopped kneading immediately, his hands beginning to shake, and he turned around to see Kurt, standing in the doorway of his humble shop, looking as radiant and perfect as he'd ever seen him.

'I know, Blaine.'

Blaine wiped his hands on his apron and strode around the shops counter to stand in front of Kurt. He laid a hand on his arm, as if to make sure he was really there, and shuddered.

'Are you sure?' he whispered.

Kurt nodded and smiled.

'So very sure' he replied, 'I love you Blaine Anderson, and I've been looking for you forever.'

Blaine, not knowing how else to respond but to do the thing he'd been dreaming of for far too long, leant in and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a loving kiss.

It was like magic.

He pulled away just enough to whisper against Kurt's mouth.

'I love you too.'

* * *

In the end, William and Sebastian were banished to the outer realms for lying to a member of the royal family. Dave remained in the army, and met a farmer's son named Chandler, who he fell deeply in love with, and they married within the month. Nick and Jeff took over the Anderson bakery, and Wes, David, Thad and Trent stayed at the Schuester residence and turned it into a school. And Kurt and Blaine? Well, of course they had the most incredible wedding ceremony the kingdom had ever seen, and eventually took to the throne together after King Burt stepped down.

And, of course…

They lived happily ever after.

* * *

'So, little miss Tori, how did I do?'

I turned to find her fully passed out and snuggled into her blankets.

'Ah' I sighed, 'figures…'

I quietly walked to her bedroom door, and opened it to find Kurt and Blaine with their ears pressed against thin air where it should've been, gripping each others hands and with tears in their eyes.

'Um… How long have you been there?' I asked.

'Just when Blaine met Sebastian for the first time' replied Kurt, 'wonderful description by the way…'

Blaine laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

'Well, you two do make for the perfect fairytale, and it's your fault for giving me all the ammo I used.' I said.

'We kinda do, don't we…' said Blaine quietly.

Kurt leaned to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine's arm came up to hold him there.

'I think I'd better go' I said, 'I'll see you soon, okay'

They both replied in the affirmative, and I tiptoed out to my car, my free hand resting on my bump.

It was time to go home to my husband and have my happily ever after.

* * *

**See you next time (maybe for next AU Friday, depending on the theme) and feel free to send prompts my way in the meantime!**


End file.
